


Why Did You Make This?

by puttheuwusinthebag



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi And Ikuya Act Like An Old Married Couple, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, High ☆ Speed!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ikuya Is A Total Softie On The Inside, Kisumi’s Hair Is Cotton Candy, Middle School, Nanase Haruka and Mackerel, Original Character(s), Other, Swimming, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, chatfic, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puttheuwusinthebag/pseuds/puttheuwusinthebag
Summary: I was bored and made this at 4 am.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Water
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Why Did You Make This?

**Reader-Chan has added 5 people to a group chat** ****

**[Reader]** Greetings my annoying friends! I hope you guys studied for the English test tomorrow 

**[Asahi]** Wait- we have an English tomorrow?!

 **[Makoto]** Yes, we have an English test tomorrow 

**[Ikuya]** He’s not even in our class and he knows that we have an English test tomorrow, stupid Asahi

 **[Kisumi]** Hahahahahahahahahaha

 **[Kisumi]** If you want Asahi, I can help you study~

 **[Asahi]** Shut up!

 **[Ikuya]** Even in text he’s still loud and annoying

 **[Makoto]** Um, Haru...?

 **[Reader]** He’s probably in the bath

 **[Reader]** @Haru

 **[Haru]** Don’t pin me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
